


Strike

by blowinduck



Series: Rush minific Series [13]
Category: Formula 1 RPF, Rush (2013)
Genre: 1976 season, Fluff, Launt, M/M, Silly F1 drivers on strike, Smut, implied Jackie/Francois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4244412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blowinduck/pseuds/blowinduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The driver's meeting before the German 1976 GP takes an unexpected turn that has Niki inside a hotel room full of F1 drivers on an improvised stirke.</p>
<p>Originally posted on Tumblr to fill this promt:</p>
<p>eyeington said: Hello, it’s me, again *smiles at the ground* sorry I just have an idea I’d love you to explore. It’s Launt. Like when the drivers went on strike and slept in mattresses in a room together, except its 1976 and James is there. He’s getting -touchy feely- with niki who obviously has to try his hardest to remain quiet. Please could you fill this for me? :) thank you! X</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strike

**Author's Note:**

> I twisted A LOT of facts for the sake of this fic, bare with them.
> 
> (Edit)----
> 
> You can now read this fic in Russian [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3530117) translated by n_a_m_i  
> And there's a translation in Chinese [here](http://www.movietvslash.com/thread-193112-1-1.html) and [ here](http://www.lofter.com/blog/yunkkyun) by budaicat

Niki sat in the air mattress, combing some stray curls away from his forehead with his hand. If he was honest with himself, he was a bit astounded by the unexpected turn things had taken after the meeting he had called just that morning.

A lot of them had been shocked, sure, when he had stood up and said they should cancel the race, the Ring being ridiculously dangerous in such weather.

He had been almost certain they were all going to ignore him, some of them probably thinking he was being a coward or some bullshit like that, but then James bloody Hunt had stood up, convincing everyone to listen to Niki with some smiles and loose camaraderie; and as the FIA had not complied, they were all here, inside a hotel room on an improvised strike.

At the beginning it had looked like a great idea: All drivers, regardless of team, united to achieve a common end.

Jody, Emerson and Jacky had run to buy mattresses as Ronnie had gone with others to get food; all deciding to use Regga’s hotel room as bunker and locking themselves without anyone’s knowledge. James had been so eager, deciding to let some of the press in for a while to get more attention and somehow pressure the FIA to accept their demands.

The only flaw the plan had was that, after some hours, a group of more than twenty men locked inside a hotel room was bound to get bored.

Somehow after midday, Jochen had smuggled alcohol inside the room, passing the bottles around with the help of James; Ronnie, after giving some rather big swings to a bottle of vodka, had decided it was time to inflate the mattresses which resulted in a contest to see who could inflate one just by blowing into it– no one could –and after Regga had suggested the use of an air pump, he and François hadn’t stopped until all the floor was filled with mattresses and no one could walk; which didn’t mattered because half of them couldn’t, even if they wanted.

By the time night had finally arrived, Niki found himself surrounded by shirtless and drunken f1 drivers; even Regga, who had angrily shouted and pouted at Johen and James, and then at him, since the other two had ignored him; was now sat two mattresses away, singing happily out loud with Jody and Mario.

Granted, Niki hadn’t been able to keep himself away from the alcohol and he had taken his shirt off as well because the little room had gotten terribly hot; but at least he had avoided getting as smashed as everyone else; tomorrow morning was going to be hellish as it was without adding a hangover.

At some point in the night all the chatter began to die away, and Carlos had suggested everyone went to sleep. Niki looked around him and decided it was a nice place to sleep where he was seated, with a blushed Ronnie to his right and a space everyone had overlooked to his left as that mattress was on the far corner of the room.

When everyone is settled as best as they could, someone turns off the lights and silence falls in the room.

Niki sighs contented. After all the noise, silence and darkness are always welcome. He settles on the mattress, leaving as much space as he can between Ronnie and him, with his bare back almost touching the cold wall, and closes his eyes.

And then the mattress deepens to his right.

He opens his eyes, only seeing shadows since he hadn’t had time to adjust to the complete darkness that enveloped him. Thankfully that didn’t take long; after some minutes he was able to distinguish a silhouette with a pair of marine eyes catching the dim streetlight.

“Hunt–”

“Shush, everyone is sleeping,” James whispers; a smile giving itself away with each syllable.

“What do you want?” Niki whispers back.

“A place to sleep,”

Niki frowns in the darkness. “What’s wrong with the bed?” he asks. Much to Niki’s dread, there isn’t a day when he is not aware of where James Hunt is. He always seeks him unconsciously; his mind attuned to his voice, the weight of his step; always well aware of the point in the room where James Hunt was and everything else fades away; sucked in by the vortex of his sheer presence. That day hadn’t been the exception to that, with Niki being aware at all times of James, thus knowing he had appropriated the only bed in the room with Jackie at his side before the lights went off.

“To sum up everything, François pushed me off of it so he could sleep there.” James simply replies. “And I remembered you where somewhere here, and I’m not really that tired,” he continues; the mattress deepening a bit more close to Niki’s side, cool air and the scent of James hitting him suddenly too close. “Just” A murmur in his ear as soft fingertips trace his jaw and go down his neck, “terribly” Another hand lightly teasing his stomach as the first wandering hand moves to his back in spidery touches, sending chills throughout his body, “bored”

The moan that escapes Niki’s parted lips catches him by surprise, James right hand having cupped his mildly erect cock without preamble.

James chuckles softly against his lips. “Stop it!” Niki whispers, irritation not quite able to disguise the shakiness in his voice. “We can’t–“

“Shush” James hushes him as he gives Niki another swift stroke and the Austrian can barely swallow the moan that threatens to escape again.

James gives another torturous stroke and this time swallows Niki’s moans and grunts in a kiss.

They stay that way for a bit; James almost over Niki, his broad frame casting a shadow over Niki, leaving him in complete blinding darkness. However, that doesn’t stop Niki from reaching for James; tangling one hand between blond locks whilst the other travels up and down James muscular chest, his lips leaving James’ to travel down his neck and biting on some point near his collarbone when James passes his thumb over the head of his cock, to keep quiet; though this time James is the one to break the silent night with a strangled cry.

“Shush,” Niki hushes him now, having passed the laughable barrier of James’ too thin shorts and taking him in his hand.

James huffs a low laugh in response and both agree silently to jerk each other off; easily finding a rhythm and adjusting to it. The air mattress below them squeaks with their movement, the fabric sticking to Niki’s back as they keep moving; bites, tugs of hair and flicks of fingers meant to make the other moan out loud on purpose; a challenge of sorts.

Niki has to close his eyes tightly and bite his lip to refrain the noises that want to leap out of his mouth; the concentration on both that and making James moan equally as tiring as exhilarating.

Niki secretly loves the feeling of adrenaline that rushes from his toes to the tips of his fingers as well as the clever and maddening rhythm of James strokes; and then in a particular rough movement his back hits the cold wall and suddenly all is too much and not enough at the same time and with a strangled yelp he comes; his orgasm making him feel as if he had jumped off a cliff to an uncertain end.

A choked laugh from James brings him back to reality and a few strokes more James is coming too, splashing white between Niki and him, his attempt to conceal his moan feeble as he bites his lips.

A couple of shared breathes and they turn to look at each other. James falls to his right and shakes with suppressed laughter and Niki is following suit, hiding his face on James’ shoulder until he stops to catch his breath.

They both stare at each other and Niki can’t be blamed for kissing the dancing marine eyes that smile back at him in the middle of the night.

“Why did you do it?” Niki asks after they part, settling comfortably beside James.

“I thought I had been clear,” James replies quietly, utterly breathless to Niki’s delight. “I was bored.”

“Not that, asshole–“ Niki elbows him playfully. “Why did you help me out earlier, during the meeting?”

He had to ask. The question had been going round in circles in his mind all day; knowing perfectly well that James could have said no, could have turned everything to his favour just to spite Niki, and that idea somehow didn’t sit too well with him.

He felt, rather than see, the contemplative look James gave him as the silence surrounded his thoughts; as if he could hear all that Niki had left unsaid and had waited for it to end before replying.

“I…well, you had a point if we forget all the rubbish you said about being the fastest on the Ring and all that and, I guess I wanted to help you out.” James sighs, turning Niki’s face slightly to look at him properly on the dark. “Niki, I know I’m not an expert on this, but we’ve been together for a couple of months and I was surprised you’d planned all this without telling me…You should tell me this kind of things, more so if I can help you. Actually, I want to help you as much as I can. Please,  _let me_.”

To him, James Hunt would always be a puzzle in some aspects. Since the first time he had set eyes on him, the blond always had a way to surpass his expectations, never failing to surprise Niki with an unexpected turn, always making him change and adjust his mental idea of James Hunt at the precise moment he thought he had him figured out.

Their  _relationship_ had been the result of one of those unexpected turns; and even with months in it, James still could do that; unravelling layers and layers Niki hadn’t _dared_ to let himself think existed.

“You always manage to surprise me, James Hunt.” Niki settles to say, not finding the proper words to express all that is in his head.

“Is that a good thing?” James asks, the question having a tint of seriousness behind his crocodile smile.

“I don’t know…” Niki replies sincerely. “But I don’t mind. Otherwise,  _this_  would be dreadfully boring.”

“Yeah,” James agrees, his cheeky cheerfulness warming Niki with its full force. “Thank God we have sex to avoid that.”

“Guys,” A third voice creeps its way to Niki’s ears; the Swedish accent heavy by sleep and alcohol. “not that I don’t appreciate the little love confessions but, please,  _shut up_!”


End file.
